Ethne
by AllyTaylor
Summary: Ethne is a new girl, that slowly shows her psychopathic colors. She is stalking Eli and Clare. Will she kill Clare as she intends to do? Clare can run, but she can't hide. How long will the chase last?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

AllyTaylor here. :)

This is just a new idea I had.

I've been extremely busy lately, and had a lot on my mind so that is why I haven't updated in awhile.

An update for "Everyday of Forever" and "Always on my mind" will be out soon. Also check out my new story "The Hunger Games: Peeta's POV" if you haven't already. :)))

**Disclaimer: **I most certainly do not own "DEGRASSI" (last time I checked anyways), or any of Degrassi's characters. However, I take full credit for the new girl. :))

BTW, just in case you start wondering later... her name is pronounced: ETH- KNEE. ;]

Clare's POV-

Everything seemed perfectly normal when I sat down in my usual seat behind Eli, in English class. As soon as the bell rung, a girl walked in that I had never seen before. She had chocolate brown hair that reached all the way to her waist, with platinum blonde bangs, and hot pink streaks. She was heavily made-up, and had long, fake eyelashes. She was dressed head to toe in black, and clad in various chains. She had a ring on almost every finger. She was gorgeous, dark, and mysterious, all at the same time. I watched, as she walked in just like she owned the place.

"Class...We have a new student." Mrs. Dawes muttered, while pointing to the girl.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I whispered, under my breath. Eli chuckled, at my sarcasm and frustration. The new girl stood there, awkwardly, staring straight at Eli, who was coloring in his nails with a sharpie, not paying any attention to the new, and intriguing student. Mrs. Dawes followed her gaze, and loudly cleared her throat. The girl turned back to face the teacher.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Dawes wondered.

"I'm Ethne." She muttered, still staring at Eli. I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"You can take a seat anywhere you'd like." Mrs. Dawes told her. The girl called Ethne nodded, and searched for a seat. She took the empty one next to Eli, of course. Eli was still shading his nails, completely oblivious to her. She sat down and rustled her papers loudly, in an unsuccessful attempt to get his attention. When that didn't work, she threw her pencil on the floor, and then tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed loudly, in annoyance, and put the cap on his sharpie.

"Can I help you?" He asked, uninterested in anything she would have to say. She pointed to the ground, at her pencil.

"Could you get that for me?" She wondered, in a voice as smooth as honey. He bent down, grabbed her pencil, and then handed it back to her., without even saying a word. Her face immediately fell from a small, dainty smile, to a frown. I giggled. She turned around in her chair to glare at me.

"What's so funny?" She hissed, hostility raging through her voice. Instantaneously, I decided I didn't like this girl at all.

"Your lame attempts at flirting with my boyfriend." I answered, in the same cold voice as her.

Half the room turned around, including Eli, to watch me and the new girl argue.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked, sarcastically. I smirked.

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"You don't look like his type." She added.

"Funny. Neither do you." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes.

"You won't be saying that by the end of the week." She murmured.

"You don't intimidate me. And Eli would _never _go for you." I replied.

"Just wait, and see."

Eli's eyes narrowed.

"I'm with Clare." He told her, including himself in our conversation. If you could call it a 'conversation.'

"Not for long." She replied.

"Clare, Elijah, Ethne..." Mrs. Dawes interjected, "That is enough."

We all turned back to the board, and Mrs. Dawes returned to her lesson.

Soon enough, the bell rung, and students scattered around the room, shoving past each other to get out the door. Eli and I made our way to the exit, patiently. Ethne walked by and "accidentally" ran into me, on my out the door. I just ignored her, not paying her the attention that she so desperately longs for.

"You really hate her don't you?" Eli wondered.

"Well, I don't exactly like her." I answered.

He chuckled."Well, obviously."

"Did you see how she was looking at you?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"No. The only girl I pay any attention to is you, Clare."

I grinned, satisfied, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." I muttered, before having to part ways with him to go to my next class.

"I love you, too." He replied, pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

I stepped on my tippy toes, and kissed him, before quickly walking away, so a teacher wouldn't see.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I called over my shoulder.

He smirked. "Guess you will." He called back, reminding me of the very first day we met, when he ran over my glasses. I grinned, unable to contain my happiness, as I walked to Calculus. That grin disappeared, as I stepped through the door, and took my seat...

READ READ READ: (Muy Importante.) -

**So, I'm thinking that for this story..(THIS STORY ONLY.) I will only write in Clare's POV. It's easier that way, and I'll be able to get chapters out faster. BUT,, tell me your thoughts on this. I'm officially declaring a vote. :))**

**Who wants Eli's POV? **

**And, who is fine with only Clare's perspective?...**

**AND... drum roll...**

**Who wants me to take a humongous leap here and write in Ethne's POV?**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**If you dont want to tell me in a review, message me. BUT, vote.**

**Thanks. :]**

**Oh, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and good morning to all of my lovely readers. Or good afternoon. Or night? Lol. You get the point. So, I'm starting to think that I should get on some type of schedule. Like updating once a week. What do you all think? Is a week too long to wait? Tell me in your reviews. Anyways...here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, much to my dismay. But I kinda own Ethne haha. :]

Chapter 2:

I walked through the doors of my class, only to stop right where I stood. At the front of the class was the new girl, Ethne. Suddenly, I felt claustrophobic. I felt like wherever I went, this girl was already there. Like she was my own personal hell, sent to ruin me.

I took my seat, and sat my books down.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher informed us. She handed Ethne a calculus book. "I'll show you where to sit." Mrs. Tripp instructed. She led her around the room to the empty desk right beside me. "Clare, Please make Miss Ethne feel welcome."

My mouth flew open. _Yeah, right, _I thought.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because she's made me feel _sooo_ welcome." I muttered.

Ethne twirled a lock of hot pink hair around her finger.

Mrs. Tripp sighed and walked away.  
"Now class, today we're working on coefficients. Take out your math books and turn to page 277." She ordered.

I did as I was told, and pulled out some scratch paper to take notes, trying to forget about the unfortunate events that were occurring.

"Psst." Ethne whispered, attempting to get my attention.

I tuned her out completely.

"Clare." She whispered.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"We got off to a bad start in English today. I want to be friends, Clare."

My head was spinning. _This is the same girl form earlier, right?_ I wondered. She smiled in encouragement. I was completely and utterly confused. Did this girl have multiple personalities, or is she genuinely sorry? I had to think about it for a second.

"Umm..." I murmured.

"Please?" She begged.

I suddenly remembered that old, familiar saying: _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. _

"Sure." I finally answered.

What a better way to figure out this girl's true intentions, than to pretend to be friends with her. After all, she's just using me to get what she truly wants, right? Right?

I pondered that thought for a second.

But she's not smart enough to pull off a plan that brilliant. And like I said earlier Eli would never go for her. Right?

I immediately felt scared, that maybe, just maybe I was _not_ right. And that this girl _was _that brilliant. I thought about this until the bell finally rung, dismissing us. I started packing up my things. Just as I was grabbing my binder to leave, it fell to the floor. Before I could pick it up, Ethne was already holding it out for me.

"Thanks." I murmured.

She grinned. "Wanna walk home together?" She asked, innocently.

"Um...I ride home with Eli. Sorry."

Her smile fell.

"Oh. Okay." She answered, sadly.

I don't know why, but for some reason I instantly felt horrible.

"You can ride with us, if you want." I offered.

"Kay!"

We walked out to the hearse together, where Eli was already waiting for me. When he saw Ethne with me, he shot me a look.

"I said she could ride home with us."

Eli's eyebrows furrowed, and his expression became confused.

Ethne got in the back seat.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to him.

He nodded, and we got in the car to go home.

Home was the same as usual. Parents arguing. Boxes being packed.

I sighed and ran up the stairs to my room.

My room was filled with empty boxes that my mother left for me to pack my things in.

I started packing. I was in the middle of filling a box with old porcelain dolls, and other prized possessions, when my mom called me down stairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you!" She called.

I ran to the door expecting it to be Eli.

It wasn't.

"Ethne?"

"Hi, best friend!"

I ignored her greeting entirely.

"How do you know where I live?"

She thought about it for a moment, no doubt making something up.

"I...umm.." She stopped, and changed the subject. "Do you want to hang out?" She asked.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

She ignored me.

"I thought we could paint our nails. Or watch a movie?"

She was weirding me out. I had goosebumps that wouldn't leave, and I creepy feeling I just couldn't shake.

"Some other time, Ethne. I'm packing boxes." I answered.

She nodded. "See you later then." She muttered.

"Bye."

I walked inside, and locked the door, still a little freaked out.

"Who was that?" My mother wondered.

"Just a girl from school." I reassured her.

"Oh, okay." She went back to what she was doing.

I went back upstairs, and grabbed my cell phone that was sitting on the desk. I dialed Eli's number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

I was out of breath.

"Eli, did you happen to tell Ethne my address?"

There was silence on the other line.

"No. Why?"

The goosebumps came back.

"Did Adam?"

"I don't think so. Clare what's wrong?" He pressed.

"She just showed up. Wanting to hang out. When I asked how she knew where I lived, she wouldn't answer."

"Weird." He replied.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well, listen I have to go finish packing, kay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Clare. Bye, Love you.

"Love you." I answered, and then clicked the end button.

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking about everything ; taking it all in. I finished packing, did my homework, and then went to bed, eager to find out the answers to all of my burning questions the next day.

Little did I know... When I finally got my answers, I'd wish I'd of never even asked...

_To Be Continued._

**Kay, so I know I ended it leaving you wanting more...but I'm eager to here what ya'll think. Any suggestions? Is Ethne creeping you out yet? What do you think she's up to? Anyways, REVIEW and let me know.**

**Reviews make me happy. SO, make me happy lol. :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. :)) I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Honestly, y'all are amazing! You guys are what keeps me going.

degrassiifann14-jenny: Are you really confused or is that a figure of speech? Sorry, if I wasn't clear in the story. No one knows how Ethne got Clare's address. Thought I made that clear, but I apologize if I didn't...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

Here is Chapter 3!

I got up around six in the morning, like I usually do on school days. I quickly got a shower, and got dressed. After I finished getting ready, I went down stairs and gathered my things. I glanced at the clock. Eli would be at my house to pick me up any minute. I grabbed a granola bar, and ate, while I waited for Eli to show up.

Just as I was throwing away my wrapper, there was a knock at the door. I suddenly had an eerie feeling, but answered it anyway.

It was only Eli.

"Hi beautiful." He muttered.

I blushed bright red.

"Hi."

We got in the car, and he drove us to Degrassi.

Just as we were getting out, a girl runs up to me. She has light brown hair that falls in short curls. And, blue eyes, just like mine. She has a ring on her left finger that says _"True love waits."_ She has clothes that look like they came right out of my closet.

"Ethne." I breathed, in shock.

As Eli got out of the car, he froze, right where he stood.

"Hi, Clare!" She greeted, loudly.

"Ethne, why do you look like my mini me?"

She giggled, in quite a disturbing way.

"Because... I want to be just like you, silly." She answered.

I gasped, and took a few steps back. She took a few steps forward in response.

"Ethne, I think you should go." I murmured.

She looked confused.

"But..." She started to say.

Eli cut her off before she could finish.

"Now." He warned, stepping between her and me.

She turned and left, without pressing the issue further.

"I wonder what all of that was about." Eli mumbled.

"Eli. Don't you see? She's stalking me. She's stalking both of us. I thought she was just pretending to be my friend until she got to you, but now I don't know what she's after." I answered.

I pondered that thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything she could possibly want of mine, besides Eli. I couldn't think of anything.

The bell rung, and I headed off in the direction of World History, the one class that is Ethne free.

I walked in and took my seat. The teacher was out, and so we had a substitute. She took a quick role call, and then turned a movie on. I laid my head on my desk, not interested in watching whatever movie she has put on. I closed my eyes, and just tried to block everything out.

The classroom door swung open. I kept my eyes shut.

"Sorry I'm late." Somebody muttered. My eyes flew open at the sound of the voice.

It was Ethne, again. She must have got a schedule change just to personally torture me in _every _class.

I closed my eyes again, and tried not to think too much of it.

She plopped down in the chair behind me.

"Clare..." She whispered.

"Leave me alone." I whispered back.

She grimaced.

"Fine, if you don't want to be friends, we don't have to be. Just know that I'm watching you, Clare. Always."

I stayed silent. I had absolutely no reply to that.

"And, if you love your boyfriend..." She continued, "Then you'll break up with him. Or I'll do it for you." She finished.

"Excuse me? Is that a threat?" I asked.

She grinned, an evil, devilish grin.

"Let's just say I've gotten rid of useless girlfriends before, and I have no problem getting rid of one more."

She stared at me sadistically, her eyes boring into mine.

"Are we clear?" She wondered.

I gulped, and nodded.

I turned my full attention toward the movie, just trying to get through the morning without having a heart attack, or a nervous break down.

The bell finally rung, dismissing us to our next class. I walked to English slowly. It passed by in a blur, but I stayed as far from Eli as the small classroom would allow, trying not to set Ethne off again. After that was Calculus. I have no idea what went on in that class. An tornado could have sucked the school up or something, and I'd of had no idea.

When it was time to go home, I headed away from the parking lot where I knew Eli would be, and headed for the road, prepared to walk home.

Eli caught up with me in his car though, before long.

"Clare. You've been ignoring me ever since this morning." He pointed out, talking to me from the window as he drove along beside me.

"I have no choice." I answered.

"What? That makes no sense, Clare."

"I wish I could explain."

"Then explain!" He pressed.

"No. Look...I'm sorry Eli. It's over."

"You promised that you'd never leave me." He murmured.

"Eli, you don't understand. It's the only way." My voice dragged at the end. Tears threatened to escape.

"Clare..." He begged.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. I held out a hand, as If that could help after what I just did. As If he was going to stop the car, and get out just to take my hand once more. I don't know what exactly I was thinking at that moment.

Eli sped off, going much faster than the speed limit.

I cried, as I walked the rest of the way to my house.

I went straight upstairs, not even bothering to say "Hi" to my mom, and threw myself on my bed. I covered up and cried until I couldn't cry any more.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered. As if Ethne could actually hear.

And that's when it hit me...

It's not enough for Ethne to have Eli, even if he did go for her.

He isn't all she wants anymore. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I suddenly felt stupid for not realizing. The drastic transformation...the schedule change...

Ethne doesn't just want Eli. She wants my life. She wants to be me.

I wondered, to myself how far she'd go to achieve that goal.

Is she crazy enough to break in? Is crazy enough to try to kill me?

I was suddenly shaking as I realized the hair-raising answers to these disturbing questions.

_Yes. _Yes she is.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions?**

**Tell me in a review. :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I'd love to reply to every single one, but I think you guys want me to hurry and get to the story, before you start hyperventilating like "Still Beauty." Haha. :)

(You won't understand that unless you read her review lol.)

I woke up late, and began rushing to get dressed. Then I realized it was all pointless, because it was Saturday.

Saturdays were no good for me without Eli around. I tried to think of some activities to keep myself preoccupied.

Out of nowhere, Ethne's words filled my head, ringing as clear as a bell.

_Just know that I'm watching you, Clare. Always._

I shiver ran up my spine, as I thought about it.

I went to the linen closet, and got out a sheet to hang over my bedroom window. Even though there was already blinds, I still couldn't shake the feeling that Ethne could see everything I was doing.

_Who cares if it's tacky. _I thought. At_ least it will keep Ethne from seeing in._

I felt like a prisoner in my own home. In my own body. I felt like Ethne suddenly had dictatorship over my life. And even worse than that...I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. I was helpless.

I had a sudden urge to call Eli. To apologize, and to give him the explanation that he deserved yesterday. But, then I remembered that the only way for me to be sure he is safe, is to ignore him completely.

As I was thinking, my thoughts took a different direction...

Even if I did break all ties with Eli...Even if I moved on, which was next to impossible...But if I did...What would that mean for me?

Loneliness? Misery?

I had a feeling it'd be much, much worse than that.

After all, there's no way Ethne can take my place unless...

"Unless I don't exist." I whispered, to myself, finally coming to the realization that Ethne has no intentions of leaving me alone. I'll never get any peace from her unless I'm dead.

I swallowed hard, trying to fight off the thoughts.

With my new realizations, I picked up the phone to call Eli.

I tore the sheet from the window and threw it on the floor.

_I won't go without a fight. _I thought to myself.

I dialed Eli's number as fast I could.

"Pick up please, please, please." I murmured.

"Hello?"

"Eli. I need to talk to you. Meet me at The Dot in 10? Please?" I begged.

"Sure." He replied.

After I hung up, I threw on the first clothes I could get to, not even bothering to check if they matched. I pulled my hair back, grabbed my cell phone off my desk, and headed to The Dot.

He was already there, sitting at a table. I took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. I sat in the chair across for him.

"Eli, I love you." I told him.

He waited for me to continue.

"Yesterday, Ethne threatened me. I panicked. I only wanted to keep you safe." I explained.

He looked puzzled.

"Ethne threatened you how?" He wondered.

"She threatened to kill me. But I won't give her the satisfaction of getting what she wants this time. I won't let fear run my life."

"Why didn't you just tell me that yesterday?" He asked.

"I was scared. But I love you, and I hate myself for everything I said to you yesterday. Say you'll forgive me?"

He nodded and held his arms out for me. I went into them without hesitation, just happy for things to be right between us again...

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I broke away from his grasp for a moment to check it. It was a text message from an unknown number. It read: "Thought we were clear. Now you've crossed the line. Guess I'll have to get rid of you after all."

I read it over and over again, trying to comprehend it; trying to not panic. My hands started shaking, and the phone hit the ground. The back flew off and the battery fell out. Eli picked it up and put it back together.

"What is it, Clare?" He asked, taken aback by my reaction.

"How did she get my number?" I whispered.

I watched, as he turned the phone back on, and read the text message.

Shock, and something else I can't describe crossed his face for a split second, before he smoothed his features back out.

"You should stay with me tonight." He muttered.

I shook my head. "What about my mom?"

"She'll be fine, Clare. Ethne is only after one thing. You." He reminded me.

After thinking about that fact, I agreed to stay with him for the night.

He drove me home, so I could pack a bag with clothes and other necessities. I told my mother I'd be staying with Alli. After I was done packing my duffel bag, Eli drove us over to his house. I couldn't help but glance out the window the whole time, just to see if I could spot Ethne. I never did. That still didn't stop me from being paranoid, and jumpy though, because I was sure that somehow, even if I could not see her, Ethne could see me...

**I'm trying to take all of your suggestions into account, I really am. **

_**.Venom**_** – Not sure if I can write from Ethne's POV. I'd have to be psychotic to get her perspective right. :) But I promise to give it a try, and if it's any good I will post it for you.**

_**Vampire 24**_**- You're right about her being slightly out of character. Sorry. I'm trying. :))**

_**Ilovetaylorswift13 –**_** You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure to give you a heads up if I change my mind. Haha. **

_**Eclarefanaticxoxo –**_** Haha. Don't get upset. They're back together! :]**

**And to everyone else; I love y'all. You guys are great.**

**Review and make me happy again. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! How goes it, everybody? Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Anyways, I just wanted to tell everyone that if you are ever wondering on a particular day if I'm going to update or not...go to my profile! I update it every night, and it will tell you when I am updating certain stories. Just thought y'all should know.

Here's chapter five!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

As soon as we got to Eli's house, we went right in, and locked the door behind us. Then, we made sure all of the windows were locked.

Soon, nighttime rolled around, and with night came darkness**.** I decided to go take a bath, and change into my pajamas before I went to bed.

I walked into Eli's bathroom, and flicked the light switch on. Just as I was about to strip down I suddenly had an eerie feeling that I just couldn't shake. Like I was being watched...

I swung around, towards the window.

Ethne had her face pushed up to the glass, peering in.

I looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights. My mouth fell open, and my eyes widened.

I ran out of the bathroom, shouting Eli's name all the while.

He ran to me as fast as he could. "What is it?" He asked, while wrapping his arms around me.

I tried to tell him but nothing came out. My lips were moving, but there was no sound.

I took a deep breath.

"Ethne." I mumbled.

"What about her? She can't hurt you, Clare. You're safe here with me. I doubt she even knows where you are."

I shook my head vigorously, from side to side.

"She's right outside!" I shrieked.

"What?" He gave me a look questioning my sanity.

"Eli, I am _not _crazy. I was about to take a bath, and she had her face pressed up against the window. I'm not seeing things! She's out there!"  
He rubbed my back in circles, trying to soothe me, as you would a toddler. I jerked away.

"Eli! Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you...It's just that, well... I know you've had a long day, and it's dark outside. Maybe you just saw your own reflection, or maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you."

"No! They're not! She's out there, and if you won't believe me then I will prove it."

"How?" He wondered.

"Watch me."

I slipped my shoes on, and headed for the door. Eli grabbed me by the arm.

"No, Clare."

"It's the only way you'll believe me."

"I believe you." He blurted.

I looked into his eyes for a moment, and was less than satisfied with what I saw there.

"You're lieing." I accused.

I unlocked the door, and stepped outside.

"Clare! I'm not lieing. I believe you, okay? Can you just come back inside?"

I stuck up my hand, and motioned for him to come outside with me. He did.

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked.

"I told you that Ethne was looking in through the bathroom window. If that's true, then there will be footprints, right? I'm going to show you the footprints so you'll believe me, and stop thinking I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy, Clare. Just scared, paranoid, and confused."

I sighed. "Same thing." I muttered.

I walked around the back of the house, to the bathroom window, where Ethne would have been standing. Where her footprints _should _have been. There were no footprints.

"Can we go back inside now?" Eli wondered.

"Maybe she covered them up. She was out here!"

As I was listening to myself speak, even I started to doubt my sanity.

We walked back to the front of the house, and went back inside.

"Lets just go bed." Eli muttered.

I was tired, so I didn't protest.

As he turned out the lights, I began to drift to sleep.

I awoke suddenly from a deep sleep. I was hot, and sweaty. I looked to my right where Eli had been laying. He wasn't there. I was about to say something, when a cold hand covered my mouth...

It was dark, and I couldn't tell who it was.

Fearing the worst, I put up a fight, biting the intruder's fingers in the process. They removed their hand from over my mouth.

"Clare." Eli whispered.

"Eli?"

He shook his head yes, and put a finger to his lips, motioning for me to be silent.

I cocked my head to the side, not fully understanding.

He pointed towards the door.

I still didn't get it.

He pulled out his cell phone, and started typing. He let me read it. This is what it said: _Ethne texted me a few minutes ago and said that I'd be sorry for choosing you over her. She cut the phone line. And the lights aren't working. But I don't think she can see us. She can only hear us. She must be underneath the house. I'm not getting any bars anymore, otherwise I'd of called the cops already. _

I pulled out my cell phone. It had a low battery, but I had a signal. I dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"There's somebody outside, trying to break in. They cut the land line." I said it fast, and it all ran together, but I'm sure she understood.

"Are they still there? She wondered.

"Yes."

"I'm sending the police right now." She replied.

I flipped my phone closed, and wrapped my arms around Eli.

"The cops are on the way." I whispered into his ear.

He nodded, acknowledging what I was saying.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this." I whispered.

"I made you." He replied. "And it will all be over soon." He added.

I would have normally been comforted by that fact, but something told me that it wasn't true. That all of this was just the beginning, and there would be worse things to come. But I didn't tell Eli that. Instead, I just sat back down on the bed, and waited for the police to get here, knowing they wouldn't find an intruder. Knowing that Ethne was probably long gone by now.

But I waited nonetheless...

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**

**REVIEW. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! You guys make me smile, with all of your incredible reviews. Keep on reviewin' lol. :)

Here is chapter six!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but of course y'all know that already,**

The cops showed up a few minutes later. I let them in. They were in the middle of taking our statements, when a third cop walked through the door.

"I'm not sure if it's the right person, but I found a girl lurking around the outside of your house. Would you be able to identify her if you saw her?"

Eli and I both shook our heads _yes._ Of course I would be able to ID her, I know her face all too well. It haunts my nightmares every single night.

He motioned for us to follow him to his car.

Ethne was sitting in the back seat of the police car.

The cop looked at us, waiting for us to tell him if this was the person.

"That's her. That's Ethne." I whispered.

Eli shook his head in agreement.

"Okay. That's all I need to know." He muttered.

Eli and I walked back up to the house. The cops finished taking our statements, and then left.

I shut the door behind them.

"Hopefully that is the last we see of her." I mumbled.

"It will be." Eli sounded confident in that fact.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Wow, after all I put you through?" I joked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, can you believe it?"

I glanced it the clock. It was one in the morning. I yawned, loudly, exhausted from everything that had been going on. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Let's go back to bed." Eli murmured.

There was no need for me to argue. I could've slept on concrete by that point, as long as I could sleep.

The rest of the night was peaceful, and for the first time in a week, there were no nightmares.

Eli woke me up at seven in the morning.

"We have school today." He muttered.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

He chuckled. "How about we take an off day?"

"No, we should go." I got up, and started getting ready, even though school was the last place I wanted to be right now. I quickly brushed my hair, and teeth. I threw on the change of clothes that I had brought with me, and then slipped on my shoes. Eli got dressed also.

"We'll have to run by my house really quick, so I can grab my school books." I murmured.

He drove me home, so I could get everything I needed. I walked up to the front door, and turned the knob. The door was unlocked. My mother never leaves it unlocked after she leaves for work.

Immediately, I could sense that something was wrong.

I shut the door and backed away from it.

"Clare?" Eli called from the car.

I held up a finger, gesturing for him to give me a minute. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Clare. How was your sleepover with Alli?"

"It was fine. I'll tell you about it later... Did you leave the door unlocked this morning?"

"No, I locked it because I thought you'd have your key. You have your key, right?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering. Are you positive that you locked it?"

"Yes, Clare. I even double checked it. What is this all about?" She wondered.

"Uh... I'll tell you later. I have to go."

I didn't even give her time to say bye, I just clicked the end button. I ran back to the car.

"Let's go. Now." I told him.

"Clare?"

"Now!"

He backed out of my driveway, and sped down the road.

"What's going on, Clare?" He demanded.

"Someone's been in my house."

"What?..."

"The door was unlocked. I called my mother, and she said she locked the door before she left. She's sure of it."

"Well, what do you think happened?"

I thought about that for a second, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Should we go back and check it out?" He wondered.

"No. Whoever broke in may still be in there."

"Let's go to the police station then, and have them send somebody to your house to check it out for us."

"Alright." I agreed.

We went to the police station, and reported it. They told us they would be sure to check it out soon. While we were sitting in there, I noticed they had the news turned on.

As soon as I read the headline, all the blood drained from my face. I suddenly became queasy.

The headline read: _Teenager accused of breaking and entering on the loose._

There was a picture of the suspect. It was Ethne. Only her name wasn't Ethne. It was **Edith Johnston.**

I pointed to the television screen, for Eli to see.

He glanced at the T.V.

"Is that?..." He asked.

"Yeah. She got away." I whispered.

Finally, I put two and two together.

"She was the one at my house." I added.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be okay." He whispered.

I suddenly wasn't so sure anymore...

**Review, and tell me what ya think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

First, as always... A big Thank-You to all of my reviewers! Also... as all of you most likely know, I have four stories that are _active _right now, meaning I'm having to update all of them when I can. Because it is nearly impossible to update them every single day, I have come up with a schedule. **Sigh. **I know you all probably _hate _schedules (I know I do.) but it will make it easier for me, and you will get updates sooner. The schedule is: Mondays and Wednesdays- "Ethne" updates, Tuesdays and Thursdays- "Always on my Mind" updates, Fridays and Sundays- "Everyday of Forever" updates, and Saturdays- "The Hunger Games:Peeta's POV." If you are confused, the schedule will be posted on my profile, and it will be easier to understand. Thanks for bearing with me, while I explained all of that! Here is chapter 7!

"You can stay with me again tonight." Eli offered.

"I have to go home sometime."

"Not if you don't want to." He murmured.

'I need to, Eli."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"I won't let you out of my sight until Ethne is caught." He assured me.

He drove me back to my house. My mother was still at work. I walked, hesitantly, to the front door, and turned the knob. "It's okay, Clare. I'm right behind you."

I walked inside, examining every little thing. Making sure nothing was out of its place. As far as I could tell nothing had been touched.

I walked up the stairs, and to my bedroom. Everything looked just as I had left it when I went to Eli's yesterday.

"Well, nothing is out of place." I noted, talking to Eli.

He nodded. "I'll be downstairs then. I'm going to go get a glass of water." He mumbled.

"Alright."

He left, and I sat down on my bed, slipping off my shoes and socks.

"Clare, Clare, Clare."

"What?" I demanded.

"When will you learn?"

I walked backwards, keeping a distance between us.

"What are you t-talking about?" I stuttered.

"I think you know, Clare. You fascinate me. I just wanted to be friends, but you wouldn't have it. Clare, this was never about Elijah. I want you. _Dead_. I can't make it any more clearer."

She crossed the room towards me, with a pocket knife in her hand.

"Ethne, no!"

She paused and turned it over and over again, waiting for me to say something else.

"Lets be friends, then." I blurted, just trying to come up with a way to stay alive at this point.

"It's too late, Clare." She took a few more steps toward me.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I'll do anything! Just.. please, don't." I begged.

"You have nothing I want anymore." She muttered, coldly.

She took a few more steps toward me, closing the space between us. All I felt, was a stabbing, shearing, stinging pain in my chest. I looked down, clutching where the knife had struck. There was blood everywhere. I tried to talk, to beg her to just finish the job, and end the pain, but more blood flowed from my mouth, staining my white carpet red. Ethne jumped from the window. I stood there, still clutching my chest, gasping for air, choking on my own blood.

Eli walked through the door, nonchalantly, with his glass of water in his hand. It fell to the floor and spilled out, the glass rolling away. He ran over to me, gasping.

"Clare! What happened?" He yelled.

I could feel myself slipping away.

"Clare!" He saw me holding my chest and pulled my hand away. The gash was covered by my shirt. He pulled my bloody shirt down, to see.

I watched as he pulled out his cell phone to call 911. I could feel my eyes starting to close.

"Stay with me Clare!" Eli cried.

I opened my eyes, to get one last look at him. Tears were falling down his cheeks. My eyes closed again, against my will.

"Clare!" He cried. But, he sounded miles away.

"No, no. Clare, no! You promised you'd never leave me!" He sounded even further now, and I knew if I had something to say, this was my one and only chance.

"I love you." I whispered. And everything went black. No longer did I hear him crying for me; begging me to stay with him. No longer did I feel his warm hands, clutching me to him. No longer did I feel the stinging in my chest, or the sticky wetness of all the blood I had lost. I felt nothing. I heard nothing. I saw nothing.

I was gone. I was _dead._

**Intense, huh?**

**Hope you don't hate me! I know this was a super unexpected surprise. BUT... there is an awesome super unexpected surprise, coming in my next installment! And it involves Clare. Think you know what it is? You're probably right. :)) Guess you will find out.**

**Review, and tell me exactly how hurt you are after this chapter. :] lol.**

**Don't worry, you'll LOVE me when you read chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

Eclarefanaticxoxo- Still laughing about your review. Haha.

Eliluvva3- I'm not starting that schedule until Monday, so for the rest of this week I will probably update every night. :)

Thanks to everybody else for your reviews! Here is chapter 8 :))

Beep. .

In the background, I could hear a constant beeping noise that was getting on my last nerve. I thought death was meant to be peaceful. Guess I was wrong...

And suddenly I could hear something: My own shallow breathing. At first I thought I was just mistaken, but the longer I listened, the more I realized I was actually breathing. And, then I realized I could feel someone else's hand on mine.

_Could it be possible that I'm alive? _I wondered.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt weighed down; impossible to open.

So, I just lay there, unmoving, enrobed in thoughts. Thoughts that I shouldn't be able to have because I should have died. Because I _did _die.

_Right?_ I was sure of it. I felt myself slip away. Felt myself slip into a permanent sleep.

The more I listened, the more I could hear. Footsteps coming and going. Muted voices. People crying. I knew that wherever I was, I was surrounded by people all hours of the day, yet I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

One voice in particular stood out above all others. Elijah Goldworthy's. The voice I was certain that I had lost forever. I listened and listened to him talk. He came everyday, just to have a conversation with me, knowing I couldn't hold my end up; knowing I couldn't talk to him. Thinking that I may never be able to have a conversation with him again.

And then one day, something changed. Eli was telling me about things that had happened that day at school, when I could feel myself slowly coming back to life; back to consciousness. I could feel myself resurfacing, and knew I was no longer in the darkness. No longer dwelling in lonesomeness. I was alive. And I was awake.

My eyes fluttered, and slowly opened, taking in my surroundings. Eli was sitting in the chair beside the bed, still talking to me, looking at the floor, completely unaware that I was coming to; that I was waking up.

I glanced around, finally figuring out what that pesky little beeping sound was. My heart monitor. I glanced down at my chest, which was covered in bandages.

I glimpsed at Eli again, who was still talking, totally oblivious.

"And, I don't know what I'd do without you, Clare. I love you." He was saying, not expecting me to answer him back.

"I love you too." I whispered.

The sound of my voice startled even myself. It was hoarse, and croaky, and not _mine_.

Eli glanced at me, with widened eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe it was truly me.

"Clare." He whispered, stroking my cheek.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered.

"Four days."

"That's it? It's felt like a lifetime."

"Believe me, I know." He replied.

"What happened?" I asked, unable to recall all of the events from the other day. The only thing I remembered was Eli crying over me, as I slowly became lifeless and inanimate.

"Ethne." He whispered, stroking the back of my hand.

"What about her?" I wondered.

"She...She..." He couldn't get the words out, no matter how much he tried. He took a deep breath, and began again.

"She broke into your house, and stabbed you, Clare." He whispered, while moving my curls out of my eyes.

"What exactly did that do to me?" I wondered, gesturing towards the bandages, the heart monitor, and all of the needles I was stuck with.

"She stabbed you in chest. You lost a lot blood before I got to you. And, when she stabbed you, she punctured one of your lungs, and you couldn't breathe. You were choking on your own blood, and you almost died, Clare. You blacked out from all of the blood you lost, but the ambulance got to you in time." He whispered. "I almost lost you forever. If I hadn't got up there when I did...I don't even want to think about it anymore. I can't fathom losing you. You're just too important, Clare. I love you."

"I promised though. I promised I'd never leave you, and I kept that promise. Even on my deathbed." I murmured.

I pulled him onto the bed with me.

"I felt so helpless." I whispered, remembering some of what happened.

"I didn't know what to do. I think I felt even more helpless than you, at that point." He muttered.

"Did they catch Ethne?" I asked, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"No, but I won't let you leave my side until they do. I promise, I'll protect you." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling him down to me, so I could kiss him.

And we layed there, in silence until we both fell asleep, with no sounds but the beeping of my heart monitor that was no longer annoying, but somehow familiar and comforting. Ensuring that I _was _alive...

**Told you that you would love it! Haha. Maybe you don't... Idk. Tell me in a Review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hahahaa. You guys are awesome! That's all I'm gonna say. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

After I spent one whole week in the hospital, they finally let me go home. Eli brought basically everything he owns over to my house. My mother agreed he could stay with us, because of everything that has happened lately. Wherever I go, Eli isn't far behind. If you ask me, he may be a teensy bit paranoid, but I guess it's normal under our circumstances. Honestly, I'm paranoid too, looking over my shoulder every time I leave the house.

Sometimes, I just sit and think; wondering what could have possibly driven Ethne to try to kill me. I remembered back to what she had said: _"Clare, this was never about Elijah."_

I picked these words apart, day after day, trying to understand, but it's nearly impossible to get into a psychotic person's mind.

I searched her real name, _Edith Johnston_, thinking that if she had previous charges under that name, surely they'd come up.

Nothing. There was no proof that an Edith Johnston even existed. As far as the world was concerned, one didn't. Months of searching turned up nothing. So, finally, I gave up.

"Clare.." Eli murmured, pulling me away from the computer screen. "Let's go out."

I closed my laptop, and hopped off the side of the bed.

"Okay." I agreed.

We walked downstairs, where my mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. She glanced at us, as we walked by.

"We're going out for a little while." I muttered.

She nodded, and Eli and I left.

Even though my last few months had been nothing but peaceful, what with Ethne missing and all, I still couldn't help but feel watched. I still constantly looked around, searching for any eyes fixed on me.

Eli and I went to see a matinee. After that, we went to grab a bite to eat. Finally, at about 7:30, we decided to go back home. As we pulled up, I gasped in shock. Surrounding my house, was five or six police cars. Eli parked the hearse on the curb, and I jumped out, running to the front door as fast as I could. An officer stopped me.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there."

"It's my house!" I screamed.

The officer stood his ground, not letting me pass.

"What exactly happened here?" I wondered.

The cop shook his head, as if in denial, and removed his hat.

"Someone inside was badly injured, Miss. That's all the information I know."

That took a second to register.

"The only one in there is my mother!" I yelled, shoving my way past him.

Two more police officers stood in front of me, blocking the doorway. I stood there screaming, tears flowing down my cheeks, just trying to get some information on my mother. Everybody seemed unwilling to share. The officer finally got fed up with my hollering, he put my arms behind my back, about to arrest me. Eli ran to my side.

"Wait!" He yelled. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She's had a hard past couple of weeks, and c'mon, that's her mother in there. Take it easy on her." He begged, for my sake. I was still thrashing in the policeman's grasp.

The officer let me go, and I clung to Eli.

"Shh.. Calm down, Clare." He murmured, as I appeared to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Calm down? I don't know the status of my own mother, and you are telling me to calm down?" I yelled at him.

"Shh..." He said again. "I know. Just give it a minute. I promise we will find everything out."

People began crowding in the streets, curious and nosy. I sat in my front yard, and waited for any information that I could possibly get, but none ever came.

Minutes passed.

I watched, as a few EMT's brought out a stretcher with someone on it, and put it in the back of the ambulance.

I realized a second too late who that person was. Under all of the blood, that was my mother. Crying hysterically, I got back into Eli's car, and had him follow the ambulance to the hospital.

When we got there, I ran, following the Emergency Response workers, and the stretcher that my mother was tied down to. They wheeled her into a room, where I wasn't allowed to be. Instead, I had to stand behind the glass, and hope and pray that everything was alright.

I waited, with Eli, for what felt like hours on end.

A little while later, a doctor came out to the waiting room, and stood in front of us.

"You're family?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm her daughter." I replied.

He just shook his head at me. I knew what that meant, but deep down, I did not want to believe it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "We did everything we could."

I buried my face into Eli's chest to hide the tears, but that didn't mask the horrible sobbing sounds that were coming from deep inside.

The doctor waited.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"What was the cause?" I wondered.

"The cause was massive amounts of blood loss. The initial cause was stab wounds." He looked to the floor, never meeting my gaze, and I could tell this was the part of his job that he disliked the most. "I'm sorry." He murmured again, and walked away, leaving me there, clutching Eli for support.

I gripped him as tight as I could, for fear that if I let go, I might fall over.

The sobbing didn't stop. Tears continued to flow all night.

Eli drove us to his house. We couldn't stay at mine; it had been marked up with crime scene tape, as there was now an ongoing investigation.

I already knew the person responsible, and I also knew they'd never catch her. I had lost all hope.

But, my mother's death would not be in vain, and I told myself that she _would _be brought to justice someway or another, even if it meant killing myself in the long run.

I **would **find her.

She **would **pay...

**Unexpected twist, huh? Love it or hate it? Tell me about it! REVIEW. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the reviews! In case of any confusion on last night's update (Ch. 9) the last two sentences were talking about Ethne, _not _Clare's mother, obviously.

Here is chapter ten!

I was laying on the bed, curled up into a ball, when Eli came in and sat down beside me. Eli frequently had to check on me during the day, because sometimes I'd just lay there for hours, staring blankly at the wall.

"It should have been me." I whispered.

"Clare, don't _ever _say that."

Without my mother, I didn't know what to do anymore. Things were turning complicated. There were funeral arrangements, that I had no idea how to handle, and wills, and lawyers... My life was turning into one big business transaction.

And, even with all of that going on, I still had too much alone time. Alone time was no good for me; it gave me time to dwell on the negative, which was the last thing I needed.

After a few days of this, I decided it was taking a huge toll on my health. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't end up depressed, or crazy... That's exactly what Ethne was hoping for, and I couldn't let her win.

So, I started to eat again. And actually get up during the day.

I was slowly coming back to life. Maybe I wasn't happy, but at least I was healthy. That's what I kept telling myself, to get through the day.

Finally all of the arrangements were taken care of, and the funeral date was set for the end of the week, on Saturday. Saturday came much too fast.

We had a short little service at the funeral home. The whole family showed up, but I barely noticed. After that, we followed the hearse out to the burial site. Eli was a paul bearer. I'd kept myself together through must of the day, but as they carried the casket, the reality of it all finally set in, and I broke down.

I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"Why, God?" I whispered. "Why do bad things happen to good people? Why did _you _let this happen?" I asked, my voice getting louder.

I knew I shouldn't take it out on God, but I just couldn't help it. I had too much suppressed anger, and I desperately needed an outlet.

As I got back to my feet, and wiped away my tears, I looked out across the cemetery. About a hundred feet away was Eli, and the rest of the people that came.

Farther out than that, was one person, with hair the color of fire. I didn't recognize her. She was too far away for me to really get a glimpse of her face, but I figured that she was one of my mother's friends, or colleagues.

I walked over to Eli, to stand beside him. The strange woman with orange hair, walked towards us.

As I took in her face, I still didn't recognize her; she was a complete stranger.

"You're Clare?" She murmured.

"Yeah?" I answered. It sounded more like a question.

"I'm Rosemary. I worked with your mother.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Clare." She patted my back.

"Thanks." I muttered, politely.

She walked away, but stopped calling over her shoulder, "See you soon."

I had no words for her. How would we see each other soon? She was just my mother's coworker. I waved and she walked off.

"Weird." I muttered, under my breath.

The funeral was over, so Eli drove us home.

In an odd way, the funeral gave me some of the closure I'd been needing for the past couple of days. Exhausted, I went to bed early that night.

When I woke up in the morning, there was one thing I couldn't shake from my mind.  
The strange orange-haired woman from the day before.

I wanted to talk to her again, to ask her some questions, but I didn't know how to contact her. Finally, I decided I'd just call up to her work.

I grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hi, I need to speak with Rosemary. What time does she come in to work today?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, there is nobody by that name who works here."

"Uh...Thanks."

I clicked the phone off, and went to take a shower, sorting through my jumbled thoughts.

After that I got dressed, and went downsatirs.

Eli was already dressed too, sitting on the sofa. I sat down beside him.

A little while later the doorbell rung. Eli walked to the door, slowly. The doorbell rung again.

"It's Rosemary. I brought cookies!" She yelled, through the door.

Eli had his hand on the knob, when I pushed him out of the way.

"Do _not _open that." I whispered.

I locked the dead bolt, and drug him back to the living room to explain.

The doorbell rung again. And again. And again.

And, the pieces came together like a puzzle.

There was no Rosemary. Somehow, under all of that make-up, and under that awful wig, was Ethne. She was back. For me. And, she was never going to give up...

**Short chapter, I know...but there will be more updates to come, I promise. I enjoy writing this as much as you all enjoy reading it...So there will be _plenty_ more to come. :))**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my lovely readers! You guys are truly amazing! 15 reviews since yesterday? I love you guys to death lol. All of the reviews were wonderful, but a few have me scratching my head...

itsssssrachiekat- The story has _not _ended. It is not anywhere near ending... ;]

Eliluvva3- I honestly have no idea. _Yet. _But I'll let you know when I find out. Haha. I take it one chapter at a time. Nothing I write is planned out.

To everybody else- Thank you! You make my day, everyday!

Oh... and RachelLovesYou6- You are a very talented writer. I promise, I will review, I haven't read all of the chapters yet, but I will...

We sat silent in the living room, waiting for her to go away. She rung the doorbell at least ten times, before she finally left. I stepped out on the doorstep, just to make sure that she was gone. At my feet was a box. I picked it up, and looked inside. It was a box of cookies...and inside was a note. Addressed to me.

I quickly unfolded it, and read what was written.

_Clare, you're a smart girl. I bet you've figured out already who I really am. Or haven't you? I'll give you a hint. My real name is not Ethne, or Edith, or Rosemary, obviously... But you have met me before. One year ago. And just so you know... I don't hate you, Clare. I actually sort of love you. But I need you dead. Anyways, I will definitely see you soon, darling._

_P.S. Enjoy the cookies._

The crumpled piece of paper fell to the ground, and I stared blankly after it. What I thought was a put-together puzzle, was now an unsolvable math equation. Nothing made sense. Nothing fit.

I walked back into the house, leaving the note and the cookies outside on the ground.

"What were you doing outside?" Eli wondered.

"I was... I don't know." I answered, truthfully.

"The whole Rosemary/Ethne thing has you on edge doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it does. But I have to figure out who she really is. It's like she's playing some sort of sick game with me. She told me that I have met her before. A year ago... She told me that she loves me, but needs me dead. She's insane, Eli. And, it's making me insane too. This constant hiding, and looking over my shoulder everywhere I go. It's making me crazy!" I finished my rant, and Eli held his arms out for me.

I went into them, just eager for his embrace.

"Clare, She will _never _get to you. I'm here, and I'll protect you. She's just trying to get into your head, and you're letting her. Don't let her win." He whispered in my ear.

"You're right." I answered. "But I still need to find out who she _really _is."

"Why does it even matter? She's psychotic, Clare. You probably have never met her. She's just feeding you lies, and you're believing every one of them." He muttered.

"I know that she is a psychopath, Eli. And I know that she is a compulsive liar. But, I also know that she is telling the truth about me meeting her last year. I just have to figure it all out. This is one question that can't go unanswered. I have to know. For me. For my mother. For everybody that Ethne has ever hurt... I need to know why she's doing this. I need answers."

"I understand. At least let me help you. We'll find out together." He murmured.

"Alright. Sure."

"Where do we start first?" He wondered.

I thought about that for a second. Honestly, I had no idea where to begin.

"Well, she said I met her last year... So, I guess we start there."

"At school, or outside of school?"

"I don't know."

"Let's start with school then." He replied.

I nodded.

I went upstairs, and grabbed last year's yearbook.

I flipped through the pages.

"She was a sophomore last year." Eli muttered.

I looked at him, confused.

"How would you know?" I asked, defensive.

"Because, when she enrolled this year, she was a junior. Which means last year she'd of been a sophomore."

"Oh." I murmured, catching on.

I turned to the sophomore section, and began looking through all of the people. A lot of them I recognized, but a lot of them I didn't. I looked through every picture, but I none of them looked familiar. I knew that I had never met any of them before.

I flipped to the juniors.

"Maybe... She failed." I muttered.

I looked through the pictures, examining every face. Again, none of them rung a bell. I was sure I'd never met any of them. Wherever I had met Ethne last year, it was not at school.

"She's not in here." I whispered.

"Well, where could you have met her? What is a place that you frequently went to last year?" Eli asked.

"I never went anywhere before I met you." Well, I went places...But not frequently." I amended.

"Clare, think. It must be some place that you go to a lot. There isn't a place like that?"

"No. Not besides school."

Eli sat cross-legged on the floor beside me, looking deep in thought. He put his face in his hands, thinking. A few minutes later, he looked up at me.

"Clare, what about...Church?"

"I don't remember ever seeing her there." I muttered.

"She's a genius with make-up.. Maybe her normal look is different from her Ethne look..."

Eli was the genius. That must be the answer. But, not the answer to my question. That still didn't supply me with a name... And, if I didn't know what her face really looked like, how would I ever figure out her real name?

I wouldn't.

But, I would try.

**Review. :)**

**Do you guys like where I'm going with this, or is it too weird? **

**I don't exactly know what I'm doing yet, but I guess we'll all find out later. **

**I'm as anxious to find out more as you are. Haha...**

**But, give me your thoughts in a review. And remember, constructive criticism is welcome too!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Darlings! Here is chapter twelve! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi.

I woke up, and began getting ready for church.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Eli wondered.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because the girl intent on killing you will be there." He muttered, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"The girl intent on killing me is everywhere."

He couldn't argue with that.

As soon as we were done getting dressed, we left for church. As we walked through the doors, and into the sanctuary, I couldn't help but look at every woman I passed, and wonder if it was Ethne.

Church started, and the choir began to sing. I examined everybody that was singing, closely.

In the front row of the choir, there was a girl with blonde hair that hung past her waist. She had rosy cheeks, and diamond white teeth. I had only met this girl once.

**Last year.**

She was the preacher's daughter, Julietta Morales.

She was always infatuated with me. I never knew why. One day, she just walked up to me, and told me that she was in love with me. I explained to her that didn't return her feelings, and that was the end of it. We never spoke again.

I never told anybody about that day.

As I stared at Julietta, a grin spread across her face, and she waved at me.

I stood up, and walked out, dragging Eli along behind me.

"What's going on?" He asked, once we got out to the car.

"It's her..." I murmured.

"Who?"

"Julietta." I mumbled.

"Who is Julietta?"

"Ethne."

"Well, now that we know who it is, what do we do?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

He drove us to the house, where I sat and waited.

I knew she'd show up soon enough, and I'd be ready this time.

My phone rang at 4:32. It was a text message from an unknown number.

It read:_ Did you figure it out yet, Clare-Bear? I don't have all day._

I quickly texted a reply, tired of these games.

_Yes, I did, Julietta. What do you want from me?_

I sat by my cell phone, not taking my eyes off of it. Soon enough, it rang again.

_I knew you were smart. And I don't want anything from you, Clare._

_Then why won't you leave me alone? _I asked.

The reply came back almost immediately.

_I can't. _

I didn't have a reply to that. I could've asked why, but in my head, I already knew the answer to that pressing question. So I asked a different one instead.

_What did my mother have to do with it? Why did you have to hurt her?_

My phone buzzed again a few seconds later.

_Clare, I thought you knew the answer to that. Your mom didn't have anything to do with it. I didn't touch her. I'd never do that._

I didn't believe her. Everything she has said so far were lies.

_You're lieing. _I accused.

_I'm not. How can I make you believe me?_

My answer was definite.

_You can't._

_Clare, please. _She begged.

_No. How can I believe anything you say when you tried to kill me too?_

It took a few minutes for her to reply.

_I don't know what got into me._

_That isn't good enough, Julietta._

My phone rang again.

_Clare, I didn't touch your mom. I'm sorry about what I did to you, I honestly just lost it. I hope you'll forgive me._

I thought about everything she was saying.

_I don't know if I can. You've been stalking me for months. You even came up with a new identity just for that purpose._

_Clare, I decided to be Ethne just so I could start over. It had nothing to do with you. I'm never good enough for anybody, and I needed a fresh start at a new school. I had no option but a new identity._

_What about Rosemary? _I asked.

_I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I showed up as Ethne. I just wanted to offer my condolences._

I don't know how or why, maybe it was incredibly stupid, but some part of me actually believed her. I desperately wanted to believe her. I **needed **to believe her.

I texted her back.

_I forgive you._

She replied instantaneously.

_Thanks._

And that was the end of it. The closure I needed. Somehow, I honestly believed what Julietta said. I believed she didn't kill my mother. But if she didn't...

**Who did?**

And what would that mean for Julietta?

Were we friends now? Would she be back to stalk me, or was she through. Would she go insane again, and come after me?

I didn't know the answer to these questions yet, but I'd surely find out...

**Review! ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

Are y'all ready for chapter thirteen? Let's find out. Also, I'd like to give a thanks to all of my reviewers and _RachelLovesYou6._ She gave me a brilliant idea to use for this chapter!

I took my phone to Eli, and showed him the text messages from Julietta. He shook his head. "You actually believe the crap she's spinning?" He asked.

"I think so." I answered, unsure of myself.

Truthfully, I did believe her. But I also could not shake the feeling that even if she wasn't the one who did it, she somehow still tied in to the whole thing. I believed her, but I didn't trust her. Not at all.

I grabbed my phone. I had a new question that I needed to ask her.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Julietta."

"Hello, Clare. What is it?"

"Nothing. I just... I need to talk to you."

"In person?" She asked.

"Umm...Sure. Meet me at The Dot in five."

"Alright. Bye, Clare." She muttered.

"Bye."

I knew I was taking a huge risk by meeting her, but it was in a public place in broad daylight, and plus I really needed to talk to her.

I left, not telling Eli where I was going. If he had any inclination, he'd of thrown a fit for sure.

I walked through the double doors of the dot, which smelled like french fries, and grease, and sat down in one of the red chairs, across from Julietta.

"What did you want to talk about?" She wondered.

"I'm just trying to get into your head."

"Well, good luck with that."

"You know something you aren't telling me." I accused.

"And what is that?"

"You know who did it."  
She looked confused.

"Who did what, Clare? She asked.

"You know who killed my mother."  
She didn't say anything, which further confirmed my suspicions.

"I can't tell you." She finally replied.

"Why?"

"He'll kill me. He's the one who made me come after you. I didn't want to, but I was scared."

"Julietta, please. I need to know. If the situation were reversed-"  
She cut me off.

"I know. You'd tell me, right? You'd risk your life to help me?"  
"Yes." I answered.

She put her hands together on the table and stared at them.

"I can't. If I tell you, not only am I risk... You will be at risk, and so will Elijah. I won't let that happen."  
"Julietta..."  
"No, Clare."

I sighed.

"I can see this isn't going anywhere." I muttered, getting up to leave.

I walked out the door. I heard footsteps following behind me.

"Clare, wait!." Julietta called.

I spun around.

"What?"

"I can't tell you who it was. But, if you can guess..."

"Forget it."  
"No, no. It's someone you know."

"Do I know them well?" I asked.

"Very well."

I thought about that fact. Who would want my mother dead? Who would benefit from her death? Certainly not Julietta.

I could think of only one person, and I didn't even want to think he was capable.

"My father." I whispered.

I turned towards Julietta, and I could tell by the look on her face that I guessed right.

"I'm can't believe this. I'm going to the police."

"No, Clare." He'll know it was either me or you. "He'll come for us."

"I don't care."

"I won't lose you, Clare."

"What are you talking about, Julietta? There's nothing for you to lose. It's not like we're together."

She looked down at the ground.

"We could be."

"No, we can't. I'm-"

She cut me off mid-sentence, by pressing her lips to mine. I froze for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"Julietta...listen, you're a great person. You're pretty, and smart, but I'm not..."

"I understand." She replied.

"Good."

"I'll see you later, Clare."

"Take care, Julietta." I murmured, and walked the short distance back to my house.

I walked right in, and laid my purse down on the table.

"Eli?" I called. "Eli! I'm home!"

As I walked further into the house, I noticed things were out of place.

There was a smashed vase on the floor, and couch was turned over.

I stopped and looked around. Slowly, I walked further.

"Eli?"

I checked every room in the house. Eli was nowhere to be found. I peeked outside at the driveway. The hearse was still there.

I walked into our bedroom. There was a piece of folded up paper on the pillow.

"_I've got your little boyfriend. I never did like him. If you call the cops, he's as good as dead. Good luck, Clare." -Dad._

I gasped aloud as all of the pieces fell into place. My dad _did _kill my mother. And now he has Eli, doing God knows what to him...

I knew I had to somehow rescue him, but I also knew I wouldn't stand a chance alone.

I picked up my phone. Surprisingly, I had one new text. It was from Eli.

"Don't come after him, Clare. Stay away."

He couldn't really expect me to just turn the other cheek, could he?

Eli was the love of my life, and there was no way I'd abandon him.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed Julietta's number. She was my only hope now. I desperately needed her help...

A/N- **Review!** :) What do you guys think? Any ideas for me? Or suggestions?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, darling readers! Thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter 14! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I wish I owned Eli though haha. ;D

"Hello?"

"Julietta!" I muttered, breathlessly.

"Clare?"

"Yes. I need your help. Right now!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Clare. Slow down. What's wrong?"

"My dad...he...he..." I forced myself to say it. "He kidnapped Eli."

There was nothing but silence.

"Julietta?"

"I can't help you."

"Please! You're my only hope! I need you! He'll kill him if you don't help me."

"Okay, okay. What do we do?" She asked, willing to help me now.

"Do you have any idea where he could be hiding him?" I wondered.

"Umm... There is this abandoned house... He might be there."

"Alright, can you meet me in ten?"

"I'm already here. Come outside." She instructed.

I hung up the phone, and flew down the stairs, tripping.

_Ouch. _I murmured, to myself, while getting up off the floor.

I opened the door, and Julietta was standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Lead the way." I told her, motioning in front of me.

She walked me to her car. I got in the passenger side, and she drove off. We drove for about five miles, before turning onto an eerie, abandoned street that I had never even heard of. A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of an empty house.

It was pale blue, and looked antique.

The door opened without even a squeak, suggesting that it had been used regularly, even though the house was completely vacant.

Julietta and I exchanged a quick glance, before walking through the door together.

Inside the house, there was a staircase.

I started up the stairs, only to realize Julietta wasn't behind me anymore. She was still at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll stay here." She told me, nervously.

"Julietta, I need you. You know this house better than I do."

She nodded, but didn't move an inch.

"Julietta. It's okay. C'mon." I reached for her hand, and lead her up the stairs with me.

"Where would he be?" I wondered.

"Shh." She muttered, putting a finger to her lips.

She inclined her head to the right.

"This way." She lead me to an empty room, with two closets, and a bathroom.

She pointed to the first closet. "I'll check this one. You check the other." She told me.

I walked over to the closet, took a deep breath, and yanked the door open.

It was empty.

Same with the one Julietta checked.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, and kicked the door open.

Nothing.

She led me to another room.

I opened the door, silently, peering in.

There was nobody in there.

"This is useless."

"We'll find him." She encouraged.

Suddenly, I heard muted voices coming from a few rooms down.

"Do you hear that?" I wondered.

"Yeah." She walked in the direction the sounds were coming from, me following close behind.

We stopped at the last room at the end of the long hall.

She turned the knob.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

I shoved past her.

Eli was laying in the far corner of the room. His mouth was taped shut, and his hands were bound together. He wasn't moving. He was completely still.

"Eli." I called. It did no good.

I ran over to him, dropping to my knees.

I laid my head on his chest, checking for a heart beat.

"He's alive." I called to Julietta.

She looked relieved.

I stuck my pointer finger, and middle finger to the inside of his wrist, counting the beats, just as I had learned in health class.

I glanced at my watch.

Julietta came and knelt beside me.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"I think he's just unconscious. But his pulse is slowing. We need to get him to the emergency room. Call 911." I told her.

I yanked the duct tape from his mouth, and untied the cloth with which his hands were bound.

Just then, my father came walking through the door.

"Clare." He greeted.

"Stay back." I warned.

I stuck my hand in Eli's pocket.

My dad flashed a pocket knife at me.

"Looking for this?" He asked. "How stupid do you think I am, Clare?"

I pulled off Eli's left shoe, and grabbed his back-up pocket knife.

"Really stupid." I answered.

"Oh please, you won't do anything with that." He challenged.

"I won't?"

He chuckled, darkly. "You aren't strong enough."  
"I'm strong enough to kill you." I replied.

He took a half-step forward.

"Take one more step, and I will slit your throat. I know what you did to mom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He took another step.

"I swear to God, if you take one more step, I will stab you. Back the hell up."

He threw the pocket knife at Julietta. "Kill her." He instructed.

Julietta didn't move. "No."

"Getting brave are we, Julietta? Kill her, or I will personally ensure that everyone in your family is dead by tomorrow."

Tears streamed down Julietta's cheeks.

"Kill her! He yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

She tossed the knife to me.

My father took another step.

"I'm warning you, Randall. Don't make me have to kill you." I told him.

I saw Eli stirring, but my father didn't. I shoved the knife in his direction.

"And I'll help her." Julietta chimed in.

"I think I can take on two teenage girls."

Eli was awake now. He reached for the knife. While watching him, I didn't notice my father was progressively getting closer.

"Julietta move!" I screamed.

She jumped out of the way, just a my father's hand came down. A half second earlier, and she'd of been dead.

Eli jumped to his feet, catching my father of guard. My father jumped out of the way before Eli could stab him.

He knocked Eli to the ground, and stood over him, bringing his knife inches from Eli's face.

Before I could react, and do anything, my father fell to the ground.

Julietta stabbed him in the back.

She dropped the knife to her feet, and covered her mouth with her bloody hands.

"Thanks." Eli murmured, out of breath.

Julietta was still in shock, and couldn't form a rational response.

I walked over to her. "It's okay. You saved us." I rubbed her back in soothing circles, trying to calm her down, as she was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Eli, call the cops. Tell them there's a man dead at... What's the address here?"

"421 Sycamore St." Julietta replied.

"Tell them there's a man dead at 421 Sycamore St." I finished.

Eli nodded, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing 911.

Julietta seemed to be calming down.

"Thanks for helping me. Without you, I'd probably be dead."

"Anytime." She answered, offering me a weak smile.

I didn't know what else to say, so I just sat there and waited for the police to show up, feeling content for once that all the horror was finally over...

A/N- Review! :))

Suggestions/ Ideas are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, lovely readers! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! Here is chapter 15! As much as I hate to say it, this story is nearing its end. :( This is most likely the last chapter. Sorry guys. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! Who knows, maybe there will be a sequel? Just a heads up: Because this is the last chapter, I wrote from all three of their perspectives. Hope you like it!

Clare's POV-

As Eli was dialing 911, he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Eli!" I screamed, running to his side.

I leaned down, and pressed my fingers to the inside of his wrist. There was a pulse, but just barely.

"Eli, stay with me." I begged.

Julietta picked up the phone and called an ambulance.

I put my fingers to his wrist again. His pulse was getting slower by the second, and soon there would be no pulse at all.

"They'll be here in a minute. He'll be alright." Julietta comforted me.

"It's all my fault!" I cried.

I put my fingers to his wrist for a third time, and my fears were confirmed.

There was no pulse at all.

Remembering all that I had learned in health class, I began CPR.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and an EMT took over where I had left off.

Eli was driven to the closest hospital. I rode in the back of the ambulance too, refusing to leave his side for even a second.

Julietta followed the ambulance to the hospital in her own car.

I held Eli's hand the whole time, hoping and praying he would be all right.

Eli's POV-

I could hear Clare's soft voice calling my name. I wanted so badly to answer, I just couldn't. I couldn't find my voice; couldn't open my eyes.

It was almost like I was asleep, but I could hear everything that was going on.

I could hear everybody talking all at once. It sounded like I was underneath water. The voices were muted, and blurry. If voices could be blurry. Maybe, I was just drugged up from all of the medicine that the doctor's had no doubt filled my system with already, but that's how everything sounded; muted, and far away.

Nothing was clear at all.

"Eli." I heard Clare murmur. She was crying hysterically. I could hear it.

Why wasn't anyone calming her down for me? It wasn't right, for her to cry over me like that. I couldn't stand to be the reason for her pain.

I heard someone mumble something about morphine, and that's the last thing I remembered hearing before I was out.

When I woke up, I was lying in a hospital room.

Clare was laying in the chair next to me, asleep. I leaned over, and caressed her cheek, just happy to be able to touch her again. Happy to be away from all of the drama.

She shifted in her seat, and fluttered her eyes.

"Eli?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm right here. You can go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." I whispered.

She didn't listen, but she never does. I like her stubbornness though, and wouldn't change it for the world.

She laid on my hospital bed next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered.

"No. I could never leave you." I assured her.

She smiled back, and I'd almost forgot how beautiful her smile really was.

"What exactly happened?" I wondered.

"I don't know what happened. I only know the result of what happened. You have two broken ribs. And you were bleeding to death internally. The doctor's had to remove your spleen. I almost lost you, Eli, and I couldn't bear it."

I smoothed her hair back.

"You'll never have to go through that again." I murmured.

She buried her head in my chest and eventually fell back asleep. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to stay in that moment forever.

Julietta's POV-

I'm so happy that everything is over. I can finally breathe again. I walked through the doors of the hospital, and to the front desk.

A blonde-haired woman looked up, as I walked in.

"Can I help you?" She asked, in a sugar sweet voice that was laid on way to thick.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering what room Elijah Goldsworthy is staying in? I'm here to visit him."  
She type something in at lighting speed into her computer.

"He's in room 209, Miss." She told me.

"Thanks."

I headed down the hall, turning left at the end. I walked a little further down, and found room 209. I knocked, lightly.

"Come in." A voice called.

I walked through the door, carrying a bag of things I brought.

"Hi, Julietta." Eli greeted, smirking.

"Hey, you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Thanks." He told me.

"So, I brought you a few things. I know you're going to be in here for a few days, and you're probably bored out of your mind..."  
He laughed. "You have no idea."  
"I brought you some CD's." I told him.

"Cool." He replied.

"And I brought you and Clare lunch. I know how bad hospital food is, trust me. And flowers. I know that's probably lame, but you're room needed some color."

He chuckled. "God forbid my hospital room is plain."  
I shook my head.

"I see you haven't lost any of that sarcasm." I pointed out.

"Oh, well of course not." He grinned.  
I handed him the food, and the CD's.

"You're not staying? Clare has been wondering how you're doing." He informed me.

"No, no. I don't want to stay too long. Wear out my welcome, y'know. Plus, I have a few errands to run. But, I may stop by for a few minutes tomorrow."

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Julietta."

"Bye, Eli." I muttered, and headed for the door, out to my car.

I was glad things were finally returning to normal.

I smiled, as I drove the short distance back home...

Clare's POV-

"Clare." Eli muttered, to wake me up.

"Hmm?"

"Julietta just stopped by. She brought lunch." He told me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How is she? Does she look well?" I asked.

"Yes. She brought CD's and flowers." He smiled. "She's actually really nice."  
"Yeah, she is." I agreed.

"I love you." He whispered.

I leaned over, and gently touched my lips to his for the first time in months.

I felt sparks fly, just like old times, reminding me that he's the one for me; my other half.

"I love you, too. And always will." I murmured.

He gave me that amazing half-smile, that melts my heart every time, and makes me feel like everything will be alright.

And for once... I actually believe it...

READ READ READ!::

**Alright... So... This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue though, telling about things after Eli gets out of the hospital...**

**There will also be a sequel... If you guys want more... Do you?**

**Haha. Tell me in a review. I have some fresh new ideas for part two, so if you are interested in hearing more about Julietta, Eli, and Clare... LET ME KNOW. Lol. That means **_**review. **_

**So... ****REVIEW.**** :))**


	16. Epilogue

Hello! Here is the epilogue to the story. I will begin the sequel sometime this week. At the bottom of this page, I will post links to pictures of what I think Julietta/Ethne/Rosemary look like. There will be a different picture for each of them, as they obviously each have unique looks even though they're the same person. :)

Clare's POV-

I watched them intently, as they played in the grass. The blue-eyed little boy with straight black hair, and the green-eyed little girl with light-brown curls.

They were beautiful, to say the very least.

They were fraternal twins: Stella, and Skylar. They're four years old. I got pregnant with them just six months after Eli and I got married a few years back.

Adam was his best man; Alli was my maid of honor, and my one and only bridesmaid was Julietta.

Julietta has remained a close friend of both mine and Eli's. She's got a one-month old son, who's father isn't in the picture any more.

Julietta is the twins' godmother. In all retrospect, in should have been Alli, but Julietta was just a better choice in the end.

All in all, I believe things have turned out pretty good for all of us.

There's still the occasional nightmare, but Eli is always there to comfort me.

Sometimes, I think back, and wish things had been different. But, I try not to think of it too long, for fear of losing it, and I'd hate for my children to see me like that.

I hate how they'll never know they're grandmother; my mother. She'd of loved them to bits, and she'll never get the chance to meet them.

Even so, they have two wonderful grandparents, Cece and Bullfrog who adore them.

But, that doesn't stop the hurt, every time I look at Stella, and see a little bit of my mother's personality in her. Or when I glance at Skylar, and hear a little bit of my mother's laugh in his own...

It hurts, but I get through it. With the help of all of the wonderful people in my life...

God Forbid I should lose any of them...

Julietta's POV-

Things are great for the most part. I have a wonderful baby boy, named Jackson.

After everything that happened, Clare and Eli got married, and eventually had two adorable children.

They made me the godmother, which to me, was a big honor.

They're the Godparents of Jackson, too.

Lately, I've just been living life, and trying to be happy; trying to forget about all of the horrors of my past.

It's not always an easy task, but it's achievable.

What isn't achievable, is forgetting about the problem I have. It's undeniable, and impossible to mask. And I know it's taking its toll on me each and every day. Soon, it won't even matter any more.

The only one who knows about it is me. I can't bring myself to tell anybody else.

They don't need to worry about my problems, when they probably have some of their own...

So, instead, I live my life with this horrible secret, and I probably will for the rest of my days.

At least the part of my life I can actually control, is back on track...

**I know it's short, but that's because it's just the epilogue. Eli doesn't have a POV in this, because he'd basically just be retelling everything Clare already said. **

**I am starting the sequel, I don't know what I'll call it yet, but I will put in the summary, that it's a continuation of "Ethne." **

**So, Julietta has a secret... Wanna take a guess?**

**You'll find out in part two. **

**And what do you think of Clare and Eli's twins? Hooray for random epilogue babies haha.**

**I may explain it in part two, I know it's a lot to take in... lol. **

**Anyways, Review! It'll make me happy! :D**

**Here are the pictures I mentioned in the A/N at the top of the page.**

**It is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT that you erase the spaces so it is one url. It wouldn't let me post it or I'd have done it, but for the link to work right, there must be no spaces.**

_Ethne:_ http: / / s1225 . photobucket . com / albums/ee382 / AllyTaylorRose / ?action=view & current = ethne. jpg

_Julietta: _http: / / s1225 . photobucket . com / albums/ee382 / AllyTaylorRose / ?action=view & current = julietta . jpg

_Rosemary: _http: / / s1225 . photobucket . com / albums/ee382 / AllyTaylorRose / ?action=view & current = rosemary . jpg

**Is that how y'all pictured them? If it isn't, you can send me a link of what you think they should look like. This is just how I pictured them in my head lol. Review, and tell me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
